


the same but not

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Orphan Black [2]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1713422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It overwhelmed Alison the first time Beth touched her—it was like reaching through a mirror, creating magic.  It was too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the same but not

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Alison/Beth - fear.

It overwhelmed Alison the first time Beth touched her—it was like reaching through a mirror, creating magic.  It was too much.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, folding the blanket around her chest (the blanket on the bed she shared with her husband, oh god), covering what Beth already saw every day.  She hid her face with her hands.  “This is too much, I can’t do this.”

“You don’t have to do this, Alison,” Beth said, slow and careful.  “Of course this is strange.  I’ve been shaking this whole time, look at me.”

“I don’t understand why I’m attracted to you,” Alison said into the blanket, voice rising an octave.  “It makes no _sense_.”

“It makes perfect sense,” Beth said, lying on her back in the bed, looking a little stiff with her hair splayed out on Donnie’s pillow.  “You’re me, but not.”

“Is this about having to love myself?  Because I don’t need that Oprah garbage right now,” Alison said, but dropped the blanket to look at Beth.  Same eyes, same mouth, same hair.  The same person, but so different.  She realized then that she could cheat with Beth all she wanted in that bed—their hair was the same color, they smelled the same even with different perfumes.  It was the perfect scandal, but _not_.

“This is about trusting yourself,” Beth said, but her heart wasn’t in it.  “God knows I could try it a little.”

They lay in bed until the afternoon, looped around each other like vines.


End file.
